Amongst the Stars
by Fellow-Sparrow
Summary: Bellamy Adelhard, daughter of an Imperial Governor, was secretly a Force user. Because of the dangers of her sensitivity & her fathers high ranking status, she is hidden away. Until the Ghost crew shows up & destines collide. The wheels of fate start to turn & sacrifices are made in Dark ways with all the intention of the Light. Will the Inquisitor atlas get himself an apprentice?
1. Sneaking Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or the characters (except Bellamy).**_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Sneaking Out**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"What does it look like to you?" A man with tanned skin and annoyed sapphire eyes snapped at the pestering youth over his shoulder.

The boy groaned and leaned back in his seat with a bored expression on his face. "Well maybe I'd know if you guys told me where we were actually going." he insisted and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean seriously, why am I always last to find out?"

"Because it's not like you have a say in where we're going." The man commented as he continued to scan the land observantly.

"Exactly! So you should just tell me and maybe I'd find someone else to bug." he shrugged his shoulders before another idea came to mind.

"-Unless you plan on teaching me how to fly this thing." he grinned cunningly and got up from his seat to lean on the back of the pilot chair. "What'd say, Hera? Wanna give me some lessons on flying? I think it's about time I learned since being apart of the crew and all."

The green twi'lek, Hera, scuffed at the notion and shook her head. "And leave my ship in the controls of you?" she laughed and the man next to her grinned along in amusement. "I think I'd give that position over to Chopper before considering you, kid."

Behind them the little astromech droid chirped in satisfaction before getting a swift whack. Its rounded head spun irately to the boy in a series of angry sputters and beeps.

"And Ezra, its not like you have the extra time because of your Jedi lessons." Kanan turned to the kid then frowned when he found him atop the orange and white droid, releasing that they've been silently quarrelling behind his back.

Ezra flashed a sheepish grin before getting a nudge from the droid he was on top of to get down. In the corner of his eye he watched the feisty droid quickly roll away and out cockpit door that sealed shut behind him.

"Learning to channel your connection with the force and utilizing it is your main priority right now Ezra, not flying and especially not fighting cranky astromech droids."

Ezra sighed at his master words and lowered his eyes under the man's stern gaze.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Kanan."

Kanan couldn't help but to grin at his padawan and crossed his arms over his green-coated chest. "Plus, I doubt you'd be a very good pilot considering how you handled that TIE fighter during that mission on Lothal."

Hera snorted a laugh from her chair while Ezra's eyes got wide at the statement.

"That was Zeb's fault, not mine! He was steering with his feet!" he exclaimed as he watched his master and friend continue to chuckle in amusement to his own dismay. Why didn't anyone believe him when he told them that!?

When they didn't seem to be listening anymore, Ezra groaned and waved a hand at them both. "Wake me when we get there, will ya? I need some sleep." he turned to leave and was a step away from exit when Kanan suddenly spoke up.

"Actually, I think we're here." he stated and watched as Ezra rushed past him to stare out the main viewpoint. The boy's face that was once filled with so much excitement and hope slowly fell until nothing but confusion and disappoint was left.

"How can you tell with all these clouds in the way?" he questioned and looked at his master for answers.

"Those aren't clouds, Ezra." He placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. "That's snow."

"Whoa, really? I've never seen so much before!" he pressed closer against the windshield to get a better view of the new landscape while Hera complained about him getting marks on the glass and being in her way.

"Well on this planet everything is covered in snow, even the volcanoes," Kanan explained and returned his stare to the coated planet that had so much of his padawan's attention. "The temperatures here can get dangerously low and is mostly void of other life forms."

"Until the Empire arrived here that is…" Hera lowly muttered and Kanan glanced her way to find her gaze still strained to the skies.

"A few years ago the Empire constructed a sole habitable city and base here that is now home to a few hundred. It's a colony of sorts."

Ezra tore his eyes away from the land of snow and looked up at his master. "So that's where we're going, right? To this planets only livable city?"

Kanan nodded. "That's the plan."

Ezra raised an eyebrow at him and backed away from the window. "And what exactly _is_ the plan?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Kanan smiled amusingly when his padawan threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the control room, muttering complaints and mimics under his breath.

After the boy finally left the control room, Kanan moved to take a sit next to his female crew member and long time friend. He stole a glance at her and saw that she still wore the same strained expression. He knew that she'd been holding back her thoughts about the Empire and the history of the planet when Ezra was in such high spirits. The kid grew up on Lothal all his life. Traveling to new planets and their environments was definitely something for a kid like him to get excited about.

"Do you think I should've told him?" he finally decided to break the silence.

The corners of Hera's lips slightly turned down. "No." she paused then sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I don't know. He'll find out sooner or later when we land. I'm just afraid…"

"…he'll do something to risk the mission?" Kanan finished for her and she shot him a guilty look.

"Not purposely." she quickly added. "You know him probably better than any of us do, Kanan. His emotions can get the best of him," she shook her head and stared out at the white landscape and how it seemed to go on forever. "Especially when unfortunate people are involved..."

"You think it's a bad thing that he may try to help the locals?"

Hera's frowned deepened and she turned her head fully to face him. "You know what I meant."

Kanan looked away and out ahead. He did understand what she meant by her words and almost felt guilty by agreeing with them. Ezra was a good kid-a smart one too, but sometimes he could be rash and unpredictable.

If an innocent civilian on the planet were in need of some serious help then he wouldn't have to guess to know that Ezra would step in, especially if the Imperials were involved.

And as bad as it sounded, Kanan really hoped that his young friend for once wouldn't. There was just too much at risk.

**~.SWR.~**

Miles away within the callous and freezing lone capital city of Krymith on Hoth, a window was opened despite the freezing temperatures of the outside environment. Leaning against the frame was a young girl whose hair would whip and tangle each time the winds of the late evening would rush past her. She couldn't help but to smile when goose bumps finally started to rise, enjoying the sensation of the weather affecting her sensitive skin.

Being often locked away deep within her guarded home meant she rarely was able to bask in the delight that was the outdoors. The temperatures for the most part were cruel and unforgiving, but she did her best to focus on breathing the fresh air and giving her pale skin a chance to absorb what little sunlight the planet received.

"Do you wish to freeze to death, milady? Close that window at once!"

The girl leaning against the opened window turned to find one of her family's handmaids standing in her bedrooms entryway, her aged face masked with surprise and displeasure.

Bellamy, the young girl who had been enjoying the fresh air, gave the longtime maid a soft smile before turning her attention back to the outside world. Another breeze blew in, causing her to shiver and squirm in her spot, but she didn't mind.

"Did you not hear what I said?"

Bellamy's head dropped a little and she turned to look over her shoulder. The handmaid was still there and by the expression on her face and the hands that were positioned against her hips, she did not appear pleased.

"The chill from outside is almost comparable to of that in this house. The only difference is that the air outside is _fresh."_ Bellamy said lightly and turned away before she could see her maids frown seep any lower.

She closed her blue eyes and let out a slow breath, feeling the bitter and dry difference in her throat and lungs when she inhaled the outside air back in. Her teeth chattered once in response and she smiled, her lips stinging slightly because of the lack of moisture in those chilly breezes. She reopened her eyes and gazed out over the icy tundra that lay past the opaque city far below.

When she was younger she desperately wanted to leave the city she grew up in and travel the rest of the planet. Her little dream died quickly though when she found out that there was nothing else out there except for more ice and snow. After that she turned her attention to the sky and out past the stars.

She swore that one day she'd finally leave Hoth and find herself amongst them, traveling at the speed of light to new planetary sectors.

Bellamy refocused on her surroundings when she felt her maids presence quickly approaching from behind. She didn't even have the chance to question what the woman was up to before a pair of firm hands gripped her upper arms and tugged her several paces backwards.

The maid was silent as she glided past her and grabbed at the sliver handles of the two synthetic glass windows and pulled them together, shuddering when a draft blew right in her face before she had them securely clasped and locked.

"Now then," the woman huffed and turned to face the young lady squarely. "I don't advise hearing such talk from you like that, milady." she scolded at what Bellamy had said earlier. "It is unfit of someone of your stature and _very_ un-lady like, especially as the Governors daughter."

Bellamy wished to mutter something under her breath along the lines _of 'I'll show you un-lady like'_ or _'someone of my stature shouldn't still be scolded like a youngling.'_

But instead Bellamy just gave a lazy smile and did her best to not roll her eyes, well at least until the woman turned her gaze elsewhere. There had been times that she'd been caught rolling her eyes and the result would be getting a nice tug on the ear or a sharp pinch on any exposed skin. The pinches wouldn't be so bad if the old maid would sand down her _claws_ every once in a while like normal people.

"It's not like anyone would even hear what I have to say. I'm practically a prisoner in my own home!" she exclaimed while she dramatically spun before flopping back on her bed, her long black hair spilling out around her. She stared up at her ceiling that was decorated in stars and recalled when she'd painted them herself as a little girl. Even at a young age she was fascinated with world above her head.

Out of habit, she reached up as if to grasp her untouchable sky but froze when the face of a _not-so-happy_ handmaid appeared from above. Bellamy let her arm flop back on the bed and turned away.

"Such a theatrical young thing you are, milady." her old maid, Enya, indicated with a shake of the head. "Always complaining about what cannot ever be changed or out of your control. Such a handful you are indeed."

Enya reached out and smoothed some of the young girls hair so it wasn't completely covering her face. She sighed when the girl grunted and moved just out of her reach.

Enya had been a maid for Bellamy's family since the girl was just a youngling. At first her duties in the manor were to look over the staff as the head maid, but that changed when Bellamy became older and things started to happen. She had been a witness to something that very quickly became a secret amongst the family. Shortly after the ordeal she had been promoted to personally watch over little girl and become her personal handmaid.

It hardly surprised Enya how much she came to care for the girl and watch over her. She once had a son many years ago that had unfortunately passed during the clone wars. Bellamy was the closest thing she had to family and she had a feeling the girl thought of her as some type of family figure too.

"You know very well it is for your own good, dearie. Your parents are doing what they believe is best for you. The world is a dangerous place for such a frail, sick, young lady like yourself." Enya inwardly winced at her words but knew it was for the best. When she didn't respond Enya moved away from the bedside and went to the dresser, rummaging through the clothes to find the girl something to wear for bed.

Bellamy slowly leaned up and rested herself on her elbows and watched Enya prepare her nightly attire. Just when she thought the woman was done with another of her lectured speeches about her safety, the maid started to speak again.

"No one would show you mercy or heed to your warning of your illness." she picked up a dress but decided against it and folded it before putting it away again. "If anything, they'd take advantage of your poor condition. Such beings are out there I'm afraid." she turned back around and carried a neatly folded nightgown in her arms.

"Your parents are only doing what they believe is best by keeping you in your home, which is not so bad considering it's the finest one on this planet! You should consider yourself lucky when I'm sure others struggle not to lose a limb during these harsh, bitter nights." she muttered the last part under her breath as she set the nightgown on the bench at the end of the bed.

Enya looked up and noticed that the young girl was staring desolately off to another part of the room. When she followed her gaze she realized that she was gazing out the closed window. She shook her head and sighed. She gave it to the girl for her optimism sometimes.

Enya was a few steps from the door before she stopped and turned to look back at Bellamy who remained silent on her bed. "Please try to look on the bright side of it, dearie. The world is nothing what you think of it to be. Take that from an old woman who has lived a long life and has seen many things that cannot be unseen." She saw the girl's head turn a fraction her way as sign she was listening.

"Your parents know what is out there, and it is not a place for someone like yourself. Not anymore…"

Bellamy didn't respond and waited until she heard the click of the door being shut before letting out a long breath and relaxed more comfortably into her pillow. Once again she found herself gazing up at the painted replica of stars as she pondered her maids words before she left for the night.

What did she mean by _"not anymore…"_?

Was there once a time when those with the same illness as her could travel freely? Was there a cure at some point? It was aggravating to not know and be left with so many unanswered questions. She would ask Enya what she meant by some of the things she'd say but her queries would always be ignored or disregarded.

A sad smile caressed her lips as Bellamy gazed up at her stars. Some nights she would fall asleep to the sight of them and dream of traveling through the galaxy without any limitations.

_Without an illness. _

When she had been younger her parents would notice things that she did not. Over time she'd been forbidden to play with other girls in the town and was locked away whenever her fathers special guests visited. Demanding why she was being blocked off from the world and other people, her parents confessed it was because she was severely ill with a sickness that was growing within her.

She had denied it at first because she felt fine, but as she grew and became more aware she had begun to notice what her parents had been referring to.

At times when in a fit of emotional anger or depression, items around her would tremble. Her toys would float off the ground and objects would swirl like the gravity in the room had been flipped. And each time when something levitated or broke, she would feel a pressure in her chest that ached for release. Her fingers tingled at the sensation and her mind would fog.

For that to happen to a little girl was terrifying.

Her parents cut back on the amount of her private school instructors until all that remained was a schooling droid, a machine as dreary and boring as the lessons it tried to teach.

By nine Bellamy noticed that her parents had started to drift themselves away from her too. She remembered the look of fear in her mother's eyes when one night at dinner Bellamy had cracked her glass cup when she got upset during an argument. She had been too scared to move from her chair that her father had to pick her up and carry her to her room.

That had been six years ago and now Bellamy was fifteen and still living a life of isolation, or atleast that's what her maid and parents thought.

Being by herself and locked in her bedroom nearly drove her insane until one night she came up with the idea of sneaking out. The first time was a rush and she hadn't gotten very far due to nerves and the cold but it got easier over the years. She snuck out as often as four times a week if luck was on her side. Each time she would explore a little further, testing her limits and seeing how far she could make it before the sun set.

Now that her maid was gone for the night, Bellamy knew it was time to get ready for another night of secretly exploring the town she was forbidden from seeing.

Bellamy leapt from her bed and darted to the door to listen on the other side before locking it quietly. She smiled at the sound of it clicking then ran to her closet to dig up the hidden pair of clothes that she used whenever adventuring out.

She shimmied out of her silky dress and pulled up a pair of thick but tight, dark navy pants then tied a cerulean sash around her hips that knotted in the middle. The long-sleeved turtle neck sweater that she pulled over her head was a similar dark blue color and clung to her skin so she'd be able to move around more freely. Over it all was sleeveless black padded vest that wore to keep her chest warm.

Under her bed in a bland looking box was a pair black knee-high boots that she bought in the city one night after snow kept leaking into all of her other boots. They'd been expensive but were well worth the credits that she'd been forced to hand over for them.

Once she had them tightly tied up she tip toed her way over to the grand mirror on the over side of the room. She brushed out the tangles in her long, black hair that contrasted harshly against her pale skin completion. Lighter shades of all the different skin tones were common amongst the human inhabitants who lived on her planet. Their home world didn't get much sun through the thick ozone layer and whatever sunlight they did get was very weak.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair back and started braiding the long strands into a single thick braid that started from the tip of her hairline all the way to the middle of her back. If she were completely honest, she didn't actually like her hair being so long. It was stubborn and hard to constantly manage. It was Enya who insisted classy ladies needed long hair for more _sophisticated hairstyles._ It didn't make sense to Bellamy considering she wasn't ever _around_ anyone to notice her hair anyways.

Doing a double-check in the mirror once more, Bellamy grabbed her murky gray colored cloak and slipped it on before wrapping her scarf securely around her neck and the lower half of her face. It was more for keeping warm than having anyone identifying her, which she highly doubted would happen since no one really knew what she looked like anymore.

When she got to the window she paused and listened for anyone walking down the hall or for any voices. From what she could hear and sense, no one was near and she was in the clear for sneaking away unnoticed.

She undid the latch on the window and leapt onto the ledge. About 20 feet below was the next rooftop and just below that was the snow-covered ground. Closing her eyes and feeling the chilly yet alluring breeze kiss her exposed skin on her forehead, Bellamy let herself fall forward and soundlessly landed on the lower roof with no trouble. She looked around for any guards and jumped again into the powder of snow.

Bellamy swiftly crossed through the courtyard in the shadows of silent statues and armored Imperial crafts that belonged to her father's guest. On the edge of the property was a high wall that may have seemed a bit daunting to some but to Bellamy it was nothing. She scaled it easily and leapt over to the other side without looking back.

Finally she was free.

As she ran down the back alleyways and away from her prison tower for the night, Bellamy couldn't help but feel a sense of thrill and exhilaration that she hadn't felt since the first time she snuck away.

There was a shift in the air that made her glance up at the sky to make sure what she was feeling wasn't a storm that was about to arrive. She debated on turning back and sneaking out another night, but she squashed the thought and kept moving. If something did happen then she highly doubted she would be around to see it or would effect her in any way.

Plus, when did anything exciting ever happen to her?


	2. Planet of Hoth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters (except Bellamy).  
**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Planet of Hoth**

"What's wrong, kid? I thought you said you liked snow?" Zeb inquired amusingly, watching the small human shiver from head to boots. They hadn't been away from the Ghost for five minutes and the boy was already shaking so hard that his teeth could be heard chattering.

Ezra scowled up at his friend, attempting to give him the harshest glare he could muster in his half frozen state. He would've snapped something smart right back but he didn't trust his voice on not quivering when he spoke. It would only add to his crewmates amusement.

Zeb barely hid a snort and slung his arm over his shivering companion. "What's that you say? Does two chatters mean yes or is that a no?" he teasingly leaned his head down to the side of boys as if to listen. "Oh, I hear a lot of 'em. That must mean yes." he laughed harder when Ezra shoved him away.

"Oh, leave him alone, Zeb. It's his first time in such cold conditions and he doesn't have a big furry coat like yourself to keep warm." Sabine asserted and gave Ezra a supportive smile.

"You know I'm just teasin' him." he shrugged and returned back to walk alongside Ezra at his slow, shuffling pace. "Don't ya pal? You know I'd never pick," he poked the boys covered cheek. "on ya." he grinned and poked him again, muffling his amusement under his breath.

"_St-st-st-op that!" _Ezra grunted out through his violent chattering.

Zeb froze and was quiet for a long moment before he burst into a booming laughter and threw his head back. "This trip is going to be better than I thought!"

He slung his arm back around his small human friend who wiggled his shoulders in attempt to break free.

"Don't worry, kid, I won't do anythin' that could possibly make this any worse for ya."

A few moments later there was a muffled yell followed by a soft thump and both Kanan and Sabine stopped their walking and turned around to face the trailing pair. Behind them they saw Ezra face first in the snow and Zeb rolling in uncontrollable laughter on the ground, snow sticking to his purple fur.

Kanan frowned disapprovingly at the two while Sabine grinned with her arms crossing over her thick dark maroon jacket.

"I can see why Zeb was so insistent on coming with us now. Only question is, why'd you let him?" Sabine remarked and looked over to Kanan who had his hand lifted slightly. She was about to question what he was up to until she noted the gathering pile of snow that was hovering over an oblivious Lasat.

She covered her smile behind her glove while Zeb continued to laugh; unaware of what was just about to be unleashed over his head.

"I let him come along for an opportunity such as this," Kanan simply stated then grinned when Zeb paused in his laughter and looked up in uncertainty. He opened his mouth to speak but Kanan never gave him the chance and let the pile of snow plummet down upon its victim.

Sabine laughed along with Ezra who had gotten up just in time to watch. "Ah, now I understand."

**~.SWR.~**

Ezra was both surprised and relived when they arrived to the city and found that it was a whole lot warmer compared to the frozen march they'd just been forced to go through. What really made the walk somewhat more bearable was when Zeb got what he deserved. Afterwards he'd been quiet for the rest of the walk because he'd been too busy shivering and plucking snow from his fur.

He swore to never forget the image of Zeb's furry head popping out of the pile of snow in complete bewilderment. If only he'd had a holo camera on hand.

"You paying attention, Ezra?" he felt someone softly punch his shoulder and found Sabine standing at his side with her decorated storm trooper helmet on. She inclined her head to the side while she waited for his response.

"Huh, um yeah!" he smiled with a nod when truthfully he missed the last couple of words exchanged between his comrades.

Sabine was silent and continued to stare at him through her helmet until he gave up with a groan.

She was always able to recognize when he was telling the truth or not. She could've had some nifty lie detector device in that helmet of hers for all he knew.

"Fine, I wasn't listening." he confessed and she hummed knowingly. "I was just picturing Zeb's face after Kanan dropped that pile of snow on him. It's kinda hard to forget, not that I would ever _want_ to forget it in the first place."

"I heard that." Zeb grumbled and shot a glare at the kid who smirked back at him.

"You were supposed to."

Sabine sighed and stepped in between the two guys who she often swore acted like younglings. "If you boys are finished then we should really start doing what we came here for." she turned her head side to side to face them both as she spoke. They responded by scuffing and looking elsewhere. "If Kanan hears you two going at it again he's going to punish you _both_."

"Who says I'm not already planning it?"

As if on queue Kanan strode up to the three and removed his green hood that was shielding his face. "For this mission I'm splitting you two up." he pointed a gloved finger at Ezra who was sneaking a glare at Zeb who was scowling back.

"Ezra, you're with Sabine on this one. And Zeb," the purple Lasat stopped scowling at the boy and directed his attention back on Kanan. "you're with me."

"Fine by me." Zeb shrugged his shoulders.

"Even finer by me." Ezra remarked and grinned when the Lasat raised an inquiring eyebrow at him.

Kanan shook his head and decided to just ignore the two for now. He was going to save all his energy to put up with the two on the long walk back to the ship.

"Remember what to keep your eyes out and try to stay low. We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves because we can't depend on a quick get away on the ship like usual." He paused when he spotted two storm troopers walk past them on patrol. "There's going to be more Imperial soldiers here than any of the other locations we've recently come across. I want you both to be careful and keep a strict eye on Ezra."

Sabine grinned delightedly under her mask and gave a sault to the Jedi. "I'll keep the kid out of any serious trouble no problem."

Kanan gave her a grim look. "_Serious_ trouble?"

She shrugged. "Well let's just face it, the kid's otta get himself in _some_ sort of trouble while we're here. He's like a walking magnet to nuisance wherever he goes."

"Am not!" Ezra argued back and Zeb scuffed.

Sabine tilted her head at him. "Sure you aren't." she mocked in low tone.

"You have a point." Kanan muttered in agreement and Ezra looked to him in disbelief before his master smiled down at him.

Ezra glared at all three of his comrades that were smiling knowingly at him.

"I'll prove to you all that you're wrong when we all meet up again and I'll be on time _and_ unscratched. I won't have a single trooper even spare me a glance!" he yelped in surprise when a gloved hand smacked over his mouth.

"Talk any louder and you'll prove our point right here!" Sabine hissed from under her helmet. Kanan and Zeb were both shaking their heads at his loud outburst.

When she removed her hand, Ezra let out a sheepish laugh. "Soo starting now?"

"Keep him close, Sabine." Kanan sighed then pulled his hood back over his head and turned to leave in the opposite direction. Zeb gave the pair one last look before moving away and following after Kanan.

They watched until they blended in with the crowd of street shoppers and were completely out of sight. Ezra couldn't see his master anymore but he could still feel his presence because of their special connection. It was thanks to that master and padawan bond that Kanan was always able to read his moods and know just where to find him even when Ezra didn't want to be found.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Ezra asked when Sabine started to walk away and he had to catch up to her to walk by her side.

"You do know what planet we're on, right?" by the taken back look on the boy's face she knew that he didn't, which didn't really surprise her.

"Uh, a snow covered one?"

Her laugh was muffled from under her helmet as she lightly shook her head. "This is the planet of Hoth, Ezra. It's known for being one of the coldest and most desolate systems in all of the Anoat sector. This sector is one of the least favored and traveled sectors in the entire Outer Rim Territories." she informed him in low tone as she surveyed the town and the people, keeping her eyes out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well that explains why it took so long just to get here." Ezra recalled back to the long trip in the Ghost and how nobody would even bother telling him where their next mission was. Even Chopper knew before him!

He looked around and studied the grey and dark blue buildings. There weren't many windows on the structures but that must've been the design to keep the cold out and heat in. The people who walked past them were all wearing thick, dark-colored coats with fur trims on the sleeve cuffs and hoods.

"If this planet is supposed to be as empty and unfavorable as you say, then why is there such a large city with so many people? It doesn't make sense that people would willingly chose to live here." he watched as several children in thick coats rolled marbles on the ground in some sort of arena that they built out of snow.

"That's because they were forced to live here." Sabine said regrettably and slowed down when she noticed Ezra pause.

"What!? These people were forced to live here? What do you mean by that!?" and just like before, Sabine clamped her hand over his loud mouth. The people around them glanced briefly but continued walking.

"Will you please learn to control that loud yapper of yours for once!?" she hissed and he nodded in agreement, though his eyes still expressed the tenderness he had when he found out the city's ill-fated dark past.

Sabine backed away and sighed. She was seriously considering having to seal his mouth shut with some sort of sticky adhesive tape if he didn't learn to keep his lips sealed.

"Kanan can probably do a better job explaining than me but," she rubbed at her covered neck. "At one point this planet was nothing but a frozen waste land, but its location was ideal for the Empire. Having a permanent base here would allow their navy fleets to deploy Imperial ships a whole lot quicker into the outer territories and set up blockades whenever they wanted more control over the Anoat sector. _Governor Adelhard's idea of security._ " Sabine stopped when she spotted troops standing guard near a building entrance that they passed before continuing.

"This planet was once void of other intelligent life, so there was no real posing threat against the Empire here. And since they're the only ones here with power, besides the gang lords, so that pretty much comes down to them having not just control of this sector, but also this part of the Ison Corridor."

Ezra nodded, taking in all the information that his friend was filling him in on. It was hard to believe that the Empire would go through all the trouble of setting up a civilization on a once vacant planet just to gain more control of this planetary sector…or maybe that did seem very _rule-over-the-galaxy _Empire like attitude after all.

They turned a corner and he watched Sabine's helmeted gaze trail the sidewalls and store fronts as she continued to search for whatever she was supposed to be looking for.

"So how _did_ all the people get here?" he had a bad feeling he wouldn't like the answer but he had to know.

"As much as I despise this part about the Empire expanding its reach, it's this part of the story I hate the most." she regarded her friend through her shaded lens and he turned too once he noticed her stare.

"All these people are the refuges from the clone wars," she replied in a soft tone and Ezra could practically hear the frown on her lips as she spoke. "The kids you see walking around are the next generation from the ones that were sent here in the beginning as colonies. It's been long enough that they got used to life here before having families and…well, started living again. But that doesn't make any of this right. This people didn't have a say on where they were sent."

Ezra listened to her and did his best not to voice his anger. He could feel his fingers coiling into a fist at his sides. How could the Empire just rip people from their families and home planets then force them into a new land and life style light years away from their true homes?

His heart clenched painfully when he thought about the families that were torn apart… He knows _exactly_ how they must've felt. It happened years ago but there was never a day when Ezra didn't think about his parents. There were probably kids just like him out there.

"Hey."

He felt a hand being gently placed on his shoulder and Ezra stilled and followed the arm up to Sabine's shielded face.

"If I said anything that brought back any unwanted memories…" but Ezra stopped her before she could finish and continue to blame herself.

"No, you didn't and I'm fine." he tried to give her a smile but found it hard.

"We should concentrate back on the mission, okay?" she insisted and Ezra knew she was just trying to change the depressing atmosphere that came from their discussion and take his mind off of his parents.

"Yeah, I really don't want to meet back up with Kanan and be empty handed." he thought aloud before a frown crossing his features. "Or worse, _Zeb_ finds something and I don't."

"Well then lets just make sure that doesn't happen." Sabine spoke more encouragingly and Ezra grinned back at her.

"So, what _are_ we looking for exactly?"

"It's a symbol that one of Hera's connections said was the marking of those apart of a rebellion here on Hoth. Once or if we find the symbol, we will know that there are fellow resistance fighters here within the city. "

"Sweet! So, uh, what happens after we find the symbol?" he asked while scanning crates, walls, and signs for anything looking out of the ordinary.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. We will just have to call Kanan and alert him that we found it I suppose. I don't think it'd be wise to investigate any further without him."

"Ok…and um, what exactly does this special symbol look like?" it would seriously help if he knew what he was searching for.

"It's a triangle shape-_I think_-with two ice hammers that are crossed in the middle. I also believe it's supposed to be painted in dark paint so that it wouldn't stick out on these boring buildings."

Ezra thought about it and decided that even if it were painted in a dark color, the resistance group wouldn't be so foolish to leave the mark somewhere where ordinary people walked daily. If the resistance fighters were sneaking around then they'd be in back alleyways that were out of the public's eye. They've been here long enough so he was positive that they knew the streets like the back of their hands like Ezra did on Lothal.

"We're not going to find it if we keep to where we are," he stopped and Sabine turned to look at him. "They're smart enough to know that leaving it in plan site would draw too much attention and have the symbol be investigated. If we want to find the resistance group, then we should look where they would be and not where the guards take their patrols." he said this so confidently that Sabine was speechless for a moment.

"Wow, kid. What kind of backstreet rebel were you back on Lothal?" she asked somewhat awestricken and he just grinned.

"The cool kind."

"Sure you were." She laughed then followed him down one of the alleyways that was in-between two cement buildings. She crept all the way down until they were on the back hidden streets and away from the busy towns people.

They scanned the area and spotted a few _not so nice looking_ people leaning against building walls in clusters. Small fires were littered in areas where the people huddled together and spoke lowly amongst themselves.

"I'll go down this passage and you scan the walls straight ahead." she commanded and started walking away before turning and pointing at him. "And don't go too far where I can't see you. I'm not about to let Kanan down on my end of the bargain."

Ezra nodded his head and started trailing his eyes on every piece of non-frozen object that paint could last on. He was only a few steps down the alleyway when he felt the sudden spike in the Force.

Ezra paused in his steps and concentrated on opening himself up to the Force and felt the surrounding area around him pulsate rapidly like his increasing heart beat. The first thing that came to mind was that Kanan was somewhere near but he knew that wasn't true since he could locate his master somewhere further across the city.

Then what was causing this disturbance?

Suddenly all the noises around him dulled and all he could hear was the soft, slow breaths of his own breathing. It was as if time had slowed around him. The throbbing in his chest pounded harder, as if something large was stomping on the ground and was causing his body to vibrate.

Confused to what was happening, Ezra turned around to check on Sabine and that was when he saw it.

A figure coated in dark colors glided past him in what seemed like slow motion. They moved so swiftly and elegantly that it almost looked like they were floating through the air or gliding on a sheet of frozen ice. When the disguised figure was a step away from him, Ezra heard a ringing sound so loud that is was almost became uncomfortable. He hadn't heard anything like it since he first saw Kanan.

And then as quickly as it had came it all but disbursed.

The hooded figure had swiftly, and rather quickly, disappeared down the alleyway and was gone.

If Ezra wasn't left with the hammering in his chest and a shortness of breath, then he would've thought it was just his imagination caused by the intense new environment.

Either way he had to find out who that mysterious person was and what exactly they did to cause the Force around him to react like that.

Ezra didn't think twice and sprinted down the alleyway he saw the person disappear down. He was even more assured that he was making the right decision when he felt the Force practically pulling him as he ran.

He was too far away by then to hear Sabine calling out after him.


	3. Here Comes Trouble

**Chapter III**

**Here Comes Trouble**

The Force guided Ezra back into the busy streets of the late evening market. People were chatting loudly and scurrying along with arms full of baskets or pulling along some packing animal. The whole scene was completely typical to the average onlooker but to Ezra it was far too loud and distracting. It muffled his connection with the Force as he tried to zone everything else back out.

Many people stared when he suddenly threw himself into the crowded area, surprised by his actions and curious as to what he was up to. The frantic expression on his tanned face as he surveyed the crowd didn't help ease the marketers' suspicions.

"Bast it," he huffed and took a step back to remove himself from being in the way of shoppers.

He could still feel the stranger's presence somewhere inside the city but it was hard to locate their exact location. The booming laughter of men and crooking of small animals made it hard for him to concentrate and concentration was something he _seriously_ needed to practice more on. He thought back to the time he was trying to train with Kanan while Zeb kept teasing him and next thing he knew he was tumbling through the clouds.

Ezra removed himself from the sidelines and started walking at an even pace with the crowds. He knew that he really should be getting back to Sabine and tell her what happened, but he wasn't sure that she would understand. She didn't have the ability like he did with the Force and having to explain himself would be rather tough.

"_Specter 6! You better pick up specter 6!"_

Ah, what lovely timing…

Ezra picked up his transmitter, ducking his head slightly and holding it a certain way in his hand that it wouldn't be seen.

"Hey there, specter 5. Um, find anything?"

"_Find anything? Oh, I sure found something! How about an empty alleyway where I specifically told a certain troublesome kid not to wander away from!?" _

Ezra winced at the harsh and obvious anger in her voice. He was seriously going to get it when she found him. He could only hope she didn't tell Kanan about his little departure yet.

"When we regroup I swear to explain myself to you but for now," he paused and tried to refocus on the simmering feeling in the air that he was able to sense because of the Force. "I need to do something."

"_The only 'something' that you should be doing is focusing on our mission!"_ she grunted into the mic and Ezra thought that she must be running and looking for him that very moment.

"_Tell me where you're at. I told specter 1 I'd keep an eye on you and I'm not about to get in trouble if you do something stupid!"_

Ezra started to feel guilt build in his stomach but brushed it away because he swore he wouldn't let himself get in trouble this time. He wasn't about to go back on his words from earlier.

"Yeah, I know what you told specter 1, but if what I'm feeling turns out to be what I think it is, then maybe we won't have to continue looking for that symbol after all. I don't really know how to explain it well enough to convince you, but you're gunna have to trust me on this." he pleaded and heard nothing but silence and slight static on the other line. He waited and prayed that Sabine would understand.

"_Fine…" _

Ezra closed his eyes and let out a long breath that he had held in while waiting for her response.

"Thanks. Now if specter 1 calls in,"

"_Don't worry about it, kid. I'll cover for you for as long as I can. But I can't guarantee anything if he uses some Jedi trick and finds you wandering all on your own." h_e could hear the bluntness in her voice and he smiled wryly at it.

"Eh, then lets just hope that he doesn't." he shrugged and continued on walking with a little more ease in his step. "Plus, its not like he's going to be looking for me anyways if I don't get in trouble, which I swore to stay out of."

"_Uh-huh." _

"Trust me, specter 5, I won't do anything that will-wait." Ezra stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at a scene that was taking place a little ways down the street.

There seemed to be some sort of dispute going on between one of the markets merchants and an Imperial agent with two storm troopers flanking from behind. The merchant seemed in distress and had his hands out like he was trying to explain himself or plead to the uniformed Imperial.

The agent glared down at the shopkeeper looking unimpressed with whatever he was being told. The two storm troopers had their guns out, not to shoot but to obviously intimidate the shopkeeper.

_"Specter 6? What's going on?"_ Sabine tried to ask, but Ezra was too focused on what was going on to respond to her.

The scene he was so engrossed in didn't seem to be deescalating and Ezra felt something run down his spine like a warning something was about to happen.

Skeptically taking small steps closer to try and hear what was being discussed, Ezra crept forward until he was positioned at a booth next to the one he was watching. The owner of the little shop he stood in front of looked up at him questionably.

"Please! I swear that I have no more money to spare!" the old shopkeeper said earnestly. "Sales haven't been very good lately, but I will pay as soon as I can! I beg of you to give me one more week! Just one!"

"If I remember correctly that is the same pathetic excuse that I heard the last time I visited this diminutive booth," The Imperial agent glared at the man with a merciless expression. "I know you earn more than you're letting on. This shop is never without a line," he watched the shopkeepers eyes studiously before a wicked smile formed on his face.

"You're putting profit aside and lying about your revenue for reasons that I care not for. You will give me the market permit tax for this week as well as lasts or else I will remove you _and_ your wooden shack off these streets permanently."

"B-But I don't have the money to pay the tax! I already told you-!"

"I'm done with your excuses." The agent lifted a hand and the two storm troopers moved to take action. "I hear by declare you under arrest for the incompetence of paying taxes to the Empire and for lying to an Imperial agent." The guards walked around the little shop and stood on both sides of its thin owner who flinched away in fear.

"I must warn you that resisting arrest is another felony and I won't hesitate to add it to your record." The agent sneered.

Ezra glared at the Imperial man as he continued to watch from his spot. He desperately wanted to do something to help, but he couldn't risk getting in trouble and breaking his promise. He took a deep breath and started walking forward and was fully set on walking past the stand without a single glance.

He was almost a foot away from passing the scene when he heard the voice of a little kid yell in fear. Ezra spun around and watched just in time as a young boy came running out from under a clothed crate and clung to the shopkeeper's leg that was being arrested.

"Papa!" the kid whined and looked up at his father with eyes full of distress. "Please don't let them take you!"

The Imperial agent scowled at the child then turned his hateful gaze back on the shopkeeper. "Your father is a crook and a poor excuse as a mentor, child. Move along so we may take him to his rightful place which is inside a cell."

The little boy looked up at the man and scrunched his nose. "You're the crook and horrible person here, mister! You deserve to be in a cell!"

Ezra couldn't believe the words that came out of the boy's mouth and apparently neither could the tax collector.

"Is that so…" he muttered and raised an eyebrow. He looked to the arrested father who was gapping at his son. "Insulting an Imperial agent is also against the law I'll have you know." The way he said his words made Ezra hold his breath, like he already knew what was to come.

"P-Please!" the shopkeeper began to beg. "He is just a boy, he didn't mean it!"

"Perhaps," he shrugged, looking non interested. "but he does deserve to be taught a lesson. Young boys do learn best when still so small and I say we should take advantage of such valuable age." he smirked and nodded his head to the small child who still clung against his father.

"Arrest the boy as well."

"No!" the shopper keeper rammed his body against the storm trooper that reached for the boy at his leg. The trooper stumbled back enough to give the boy a chance to escape. "Run, Ceil!" he desperately urged his son.

The boy looked scared when the other storm trooper ceased his father. "Papa!" he begged but gasped when the other trooper regained his footing and started to advance on him. The boy, Ceil, turned around and started running, only to be stopped short when his right upper arm was caught.

The Imperial agent lifted the boy from the ground and watched him struggle in his grasp. "Maybe what will teach you best is a proper zapping." The agent moved his free hand to his belt and removed a black rod. When he held it in front of the boy, the tip snapped open and sparked to life in sizzling purple static.

"May this be a lesson for you and your fathers insolvencies…" and then he brought it up the young boys face, intent of leaving the boy with a scar on his pale cheek as proof of this event for the rest of his life.

The flickering spark was inches from the boys face when suddenly a small, yellow snapped against the side of the Imperials helmet, startling him enough to halt him in his attack. The agent lowered his rod and turned in the direction of the assault on the side of his head, his cold eyes landing on a boy dressed heavily with uncoordinated colors.

Ezra smirked triumphantly at the direct hit and prepared his wrist sling shot again. "How about you pick on someone your own size?" he announced then let the yellow energy ball fling loose and smack the agents arm, causing him to drop the boy back to the ground.

The now free kid backed up, nervous of what to do next. He looked past the man and to Ezra who nodded his head off to the side, trying to tell him to run while he has the chance.

"You're nearly half my size if not less, boy." The Imperial scoffed and turned his body to fully face Ezra. "Surely you aren't insisting yourself."

"Oh yeah?" he raised a bemused eyebrow and let a few more energy balls fly at the agent who deflected some with his rod but the few that hit him caused him to twitch. "So how many regulations do you think _that's_ going to cost me?"

The man growled and bared his teeth. "Possibly your life." he sneered then swung his rod at him, purple static zipping through the air.

Ezra's eyes widened before he narrowed them and jumped to the side to dodge the attack. The agent swung again and he had to duck down just in time as the rod slashed into a barrel of fruit, spilling the fresh contents around their feet. Ezra grinned when a plan came to mind and he grabbed a handful of toppled fruit and started throwing them at the storm troopers who were holding the shopkeeper.

The first storm trooper lifted his gun in attempt to shot them in the air but didn't have time and the imported fruit smashed and exploded against his white armor. Ezra inwardly laughed and thought how it reminded him of Sabine's armor with her own personal designs and splashes of color.

"Get that boy!" the agent yelled and Ezra didn't stay around long enough to see them react as he spun around and darted down the busy street. He could hear the echoing voice of the agent yelling for him to stop and for somebody to _'catch that boy'._ Thankfully none of the market shoppers were fast enough to grab him or that the people seemed to be on his side. He assumed it was the latter.

Ezra zig-zagged in between shoppers and tried his best not to completely run people over. The streets were crowded but thankfully because his size he was able to maneuver through them with not that much difficultly. He couldn't say the same for the agent and the storm troopers though when he heard their shouts become fainter and further away.

As Ezra continued to run down the street and past all the obscure buildings and exotic shops, he felt a tingling sensation in the air like he had in the back alley. His steps faltered and he looked around as if the answer were to just pop out from the crowd.

"Over here!" a deep and commanding voice hollered from somewhere behind his back.

"Ah, man.." Ezra muttered and pushed himself to run faster even when his lungs burned from the chilly air.

He needed to find somewhere to hide and lay low until the guards passed and he could sneak back to Sabine and the others and leave. The storm troopers knew the area while Ezra didn't, already giving them a clear advantage.

Ezra was just about to turn into an open alleyway on his right when he heard a ringing sound come from somewhere up ahead on his left. He didn't think twice about the alleyway and continued to run forward and follow the familiar ringing noise.

The ringing was coming from what appeared to be stables for an animal of some sort. The area around it didn't seem to be as crowded so he was easily able to pick up his speed when he drew near.

He didn't know why he chose to run there but he had a feeling that it was where he needed to be.

Ezra let the Force guide him to the stables and mustered up some strength in his tired legs and leapt over the wooden fence. He closed his eyes and used his arms to shield his head and as he went crashing down into piles of scratchy hay.

He felt himself rolling before coming to an abrupt halt when he collided into something hard. There was a surprised yelp and then a crashing weight fell on top of him.

Alarmed by the sudden weight, Ezra opened his eyes to see what had happened. The world around him was spinning for a bit but when it finally slowed down and he was able to focus, his entire being became rigid in shock.

Staring back down at him was a set of icy blue eyes, wide with surprise just as his own.

"Um, hey." He grinned sheepishly.

The person above him only blinked in response.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Smooth as ever, Ezra.. Thanks for reading!


	4. Meeting in the stables

**Authors Note:** For those wondering how to say Bellamy's name its: Bell-uh-me. And in French it means beautiful/fair friend. The more you know!

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Meeting in the Stables**

Bellamy was lost in thought as she continued to brush the taunton's neck in the same spot repeatedly. The large hauler creature snuffed and shook its large furry head, annoyed that the human was neglecting the rest of its fur.

The action seemed to draw Bellamy away from her thoughts enough to pause in her stroking and sense the creature's uncomfortableness. She smiled apologetically at it and moved her hand to gently rub the side of its head.

"Sorry about that," she confessed softly, as if the animal understood. "My mind is elsewhere at the moment."

She glanced over her shoulder at the tauntauns stable keeper and noted that he was preoccupied with the over animals, getting them ready for the chilly night. It was often that she would speak to the tauntauns' and their owner would give her perplexed looks every time he would over hear. Luckily he never bothered to comment on it and she was slightly grateful for that.

The stable owner was a quiet man, never seeking out communication unless it was business related when someone needed to rent one of his riding animals. The first time Bellamy met the quiet man was when she was caught sneaking into his stables to pet the tauntauns. She had her face covered, but she was still nervous as ever and was about to run away until he held up a hand to stop her. He told her that she was allowed to come whenever she pleased and pet his animals.

After their first and near startling encounter, Bellamy continued to visit the stables during the late evenings when she was able to sneak away. Being near the large creatures calmed her in a way she had not known.

The tauntaun's ears twitched and Bellamy stood on her toes just to reach behind the folds. The creature grunted and she couldn't help but grin at its actions but her face slowly fell when her previous thoughts returned.

She couldn't get over the weird phenomenon she felt in the alleyway when on the way to the stables.

She was taking her normal secret route when out of nowhere the rigid and cold air sizzled to life all around her. The electrifying feeling caused her legs to speed up and her heart pounded against her chest in excitement. When she rounded a corner in one of the back streets the ringing in her ears began.

It was confusing and exhilarating all at the same time. The further she ran down the darkened street, all the sensations intensified and Bellamy continued to run forward unknowing what she might find.

Against the walls were the average street dwellers but she spotted a new face there amongst them. It was a boy, possibly around her age, just standing near one of the many passages. He looked as if in alarm of something happening around him but Bellamy hadn't seen anything that would have caused it.

She continued to run in his direction and noticed the ringing get louder and louder. She remembered seeing his face so clearly but didn't recognize it in the slightest. In fact, judging by his appearance he looked like an outsider. The more she thought about it the more curious she was about him.

When the stranger had looked in her direction, Bellamy ducked her head to conceal her face within her hood. Shivers ran up her spine but she hadn't let that stop her and it actually made her run faster.

And now here she was, standing in a stable, brushing her favorite tauntaun half absent mindingly.

She stopped her petting and looked at the creature in one of his large, black glazed eye. "You don't think I'm a freak, do you?" the smile fell from her face when the tauntaun made an unusual gurgle noise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she protested and moved away from the side of it to stand directly in its line of sight.

The tauntaun gurgled and waved its head before taking a step back. Bellamy rose an eyebrow at its odd behavior and crossed her arms from under her cloak. "So that's what you think of me after all the nights I've brushed you and snuck you fruit, huh?"

It grumbled and looked away and Bellamy was just about to reach out to grab the curved horn on the side of its head to force it to look at her when there was a commotion from the streets.

Normally she wouldn't hang around long enough when turmoil would occur because she couldn't risk getting caught up in it, but the ringing sound from before was suddenly filling her ears again. She cautiously walked to the front of the stables and gazed out into the crowds of late evening shoppers.

In the distance she heard muffled shouts but couldn't see what could be the cause of them. What was going on?

The tauntaun behind her mewled and backed further into its holding pen. She could sense the distress coming from the creature and she turned her head around in concern to check on it.

Her head was turned around for a second, maybe even two, but when she tore her eyes away from the anxious creature and looked back on the streets, she saw a flash of orange.

There was a strangled yell coming from the orange blob that was heading straight at her but for some reason Bellamy had a hard time getting her legs to follow the commands that her brain was giving them. The stranger flew in the air then went tumbling right onto the hay covered ground before her. If she weren't in such shock then maybe she would've moved but instead she watched as the boy rolled towards her and then suddenly Bellamy felt her legs swept out from under her.

She yelped when she was flung forward and collided hard into something heavily padded. To fight the dizziness she closed her eyes and waited until everything became still and quiet.

When Bellamy reopened her eyes she almost wished that she hadn't. Just an inch or two below her nose was the face of a boy and _not just any boy either_. It was the one she saw in the alleyway.

He was looking up at her with the same amount of surprise in his eyes as she imagined were in hers.

"Um, hey." he sounded embarrassed and adverted his gaze as he smiled uncomfortably.

Her mind scrambled with words to say but she didn't even know _what_ to say. How was she supposed to respond to such a thing?

So in return for his words, she only blinked at him.

She felt him shift under her and that's when Bellamy realized that she was laying flush against him. Her heart was ramming in her chest and it occurred to her that he might be able to feel it since their chests were touching despite all the layers they had on.

Without a single word, Bellamy sprung up, ignoring the grunt coming from the stranger when she had to put pressure on him for support. Once she got on her feet she eyed him nervously and started walking backwards to put space between them. If she wanted to escape then she would have to charge past him because he was near the only stable exit.

She watched, as he seemed dazed for a moment on the ground before he rolled onto his hands and knees and pushed himself back up, dusting off the hay and dirt from his funny color clothing. She'd never seen such elaborate colors before on a person. No one on her planet has ever worn any other color than blue, black, or grey. A sudden thought came to her that the style here was so eerie and bleak. Was it much different on other planets?

The boy seemed to notice her studious staring and he looked up at her. Bellamy tilted her head away and moved her gaze to a spot on the wooden wall that was chipped and cracked.

"Sorry about what just happened," he spoke up and Bellamy glanced at his face and saw that he genuinely seemed apologetic. He scratched at the back of his neck and looked away as if awkward by the situation, which, she thought, he very well should be.

"I'm in a tad of trouble and needed a place to lay low for bit," as if remembering something he tensed and turned to stare out onto the streets but then relaxed and looked back to her. "and by the looks of it I chose the perfect hiding spot since those jerks are nowhere to be seen."

"Why did you choose to hide here?" she asked carefully and watched as his eyes got a little wider like her voice surprised him. She too was some what impressed by her own tone because it didn't sound like her.

"Oh, um?" he looked around and studied his whereabouts before his nose scrunched up and he looked increasingly more uncomfortable. "You know what, that's a good question because this place smells horrible. Ah man, what kind of creatures live in here?"

"It's a holding stall for tauntauns. Shouldn't you've known that if you chose here to hide?" she asked skeptically. She was still having trouble discovering his reason for choosing here to hide when there were so many other good if not better locations.

"Never heard of them." he answered simply and looked around for some. "And I didn't _choose_ this place. I was sorta led. But trust me, if I'd known it was going to smell this bad then I would've chose a garbage shot anyway over this."

Bellamy definitely didn't miss the part about him saying that he was '_led'_ here and her gaze on him narrowed with suspicion. "What do you mean you were _led_? Did someone send you? Why were you led here specifically?" her tone started to get skeptic as her uneasiness rose.

The strange boy in orange put his hands up in defense and took in her position that was on edge. "No one sent me here, got it? It's just me and you don't have to worry about anything." he assured and put his hands back down.

Bellamy relaxed her shoulders slightly and watched him do the same. "Then explain what you meant."

"Its kinda hard how to," he started to say and looked somewhat uncertain. It only spiked Bellamy's interest.

"You don't by chance _feel_ it as well, do you?" he asked carefully and looked at her like she should know what he meant.

And a part of Bellamy did understand what he meant. She indeed felt something. She felt a throbbing in her chest, electricity in the air, and a soft humming in her ears. Everything around her was alive and she felt somewhat connected to it all.

And for some strange reason in that moment she felt most connected to _him_. This weird boy dressed in a bright orange and yellow stitched coat. He was a complete stranger yet she never felt so in sync with someone ever before in her life.

By her lingering silence the stranger took it as a yes and he grinned softly at her. "You're a Force sensitive too." his smile grew as he spoke. "Just like me."

Bellamy was brought from her thoughts at that and she stared at him confusingly. "What? No…" she shook her head and took a step back, frowning in disapproval when he took a step forward.

"I'm not like you…" a look of pain flashed on his face and she felt a pinch of quilt for her honest yet truthful words.

"But I thought you were Force sensitive too?" he looked upset and confused as he spoke. "No... I _KNOW_ you're Force sensitive. I can feel it all around you and I bet that you can feel the same around me."

He swung his hands out to gesture to the air around him. "It's because we are the same that we are able to feel what we feel. Listen, at first I didn't get this weird Force thing either but I was taught and I'm slowly starting to get it, though only when Kanan actually sits down to teach me…" he grumbled the last part.

Bellamy didn't understand what he meant by being '_Force sensitive'_ or what he kept going on about. He surely must be confused because he was nothing like her. He seemed to be healthy and capable of controlling his emotions, but most importantly he seemed _free_.

"Like I told you before, we are nothing alike. Trust me." she told him seriously and watched his dark blue eyes fall then she stared past him and onto the streets. The desire to run and get away was strong, though a voice in her head was telling her to stay and confront what was happening. In truth she was just scared.

"No. I can feel the air around you and-" but he was cut off by the sharp look in her blue eyes and the pain written on her pale face.

"I already told you! We're nothing alike!" she took a step forward, unaware of the hay that was now floating on the ground around her feet.

"Then what are you?" he was starting to sound angry too and she was mad that he was making her admit it.

Her hands balled into fist at her sides under her cloak as her pulse increased. She could feel the heavy pulsing in her veins.

"I'm sick!" she wanted to scream it at him and complain how she was always trapped in her home and thought to be too frail to see the world. She was angry that he dared compare his freedom to her own imprisonment, even if he had no idea.

His dark blue eyes got wide and the expression on his face looked truly surprised by either her words or her outburst.

Just then there was a beeping sound coming from somewhere on him and the boy looked to his hip at the sound.

That was her chance.

Bellamy used that distraction and swiftly sprinted past him, riding on her emotions that carried her easily over the wooden clasped gate and clear of the stables. She was a bit surprised by how much height and distance she accomplished but didn't hesitate in her steps and continued to run past the confused shoppers until she found a clear alleyway and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Ezra found his feet frozen in the spot he was standing in when she yelled at him. He desperately wanted to ask what she meant by saying she was sick but the communicator on his hip beeped and he let his eyes wander to the annoying sound. He regretted it though when he felt the breeze of the mysterious girl as she sprinted past him while distracted.

He gritted his teeth and decided that he needed to follow her and find about what she really meant by her words. Something wasn't right and he didn't understand why he cared so much about knowing the truth about this complete stranger.

Ezra jumped over the gate and ran in the direction where he saw the girl fled. Remembering that his communicator was still beeping, he unlatched it and brought it up to his mouth and continued to run.

"Specter 6 here."

"_Specter 6! Where in the galactic are you?!" _he heard Sabine hiss into the mic. He was surprised that she left him alone this long.

"Still busy." he panted and ignored the rude comment someone shot at him when he shoved by to get through the mob.

"_With what?! What could possibly be more important than completing this mission?!" _

He debated whether or not he should tell her but decided that being truthful was probably the best option at the moment.

"I found someone like me."

"_You mean someone idiotic, clumsy, and reckless? That's great and all but we really didn't come here so you could make friends." _

Ezra rolled his eyes at that. "No! I'm saying I found someone who is also Force sensitive, but I don't think they know it."

It was quiet on the other line for a moment until Sabine responded, _"Look, I know what you're probably thinking and I don't know if it's such a good idea."_

Ezra couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying that I should just abandon them? They're confused and need my help. Maybe I can even convince specter 1 to take her in and train her too. I'm not letting her go." he proclaimed seriously.

"_Her?"_

Ezra didn't notice the agitated way she said it and was about to respond when another voice broke over the crowd of people.

"The boy is over here!"

He followed the voice and found a storm trooper to his left pointing in his direction. Two more came up behind him and then Ezra found himself running away from getting arrested yet again, and apparently they called in for more troopers to chase him. How nice.

"Great…" he muttered then turned into the first alleyway on his right, frowning when he heard the heavy boots of the troopers still on his trail.

He raced down to the end of the passage and started to swerve right but skidded to a stop when he saw more troops running up from that direction. He quickly spun on his heels to go left but discovered that troopers were also running at him from there.

The ones from the alley he came from stopped and the two groups from both his sides did the same then took aim. "Don't move!" one of them ordered and pointed his blaster directly at him.

Ezra put his hands up in surrender and backed up until his back hit the wall.

He was surrounded.

* * *

**Authors Note:** If anyone is wondering what a tauntaun looks like its the thing that Luke Skywalker was riding on in Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. And I also made Ezra react to their smell because of the classic comment Han Solo made about them in the movie.


End file.
